Roses Are Red
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: Videl has a secret admirer and it's making Gohan quite jealous.
1. Chapter One

**--Disclaimer: -- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here, would I? Ha! **

* * *

**-----Chapter One**

He couldn't help but stare. Lately, it was the only thing he could do. He couldn't explain it but every time he looked at her, or whenever she came into the room, his heart would skip a beat, he couldn't talk or breathe and he just felt tingly all over.

"Gohan!"

He sat up as he felt the sharp end of the pencil make contact with his arm.

"That's the third time you've poked me!" Gohan rubbed his arm.

"Well if you didn't space out so much I wouldn't have done it!" Erasa shot back.

They were, as usual, sitting class, passing some time before they were dismissed.

"Well don't poke me with a pencil!"

"Why not?"

"It hurts!"

"Would you two shut up," Videl snapped.

Gohan immediately became quiet but Erasa argued with her. Hoping she wouldn't notice, Gohan watch Videl from the corner of his eye.

"Nerd boy, stop it," Sharpner said noticing the look on Gohan's face.

"Stop what? I wasn't doing anything," Gohan replied innocently.

"Yeah you were. You were staring at Videl."

Gohan chose to remain silent but he could tell that she was watching him. He could feel her eyes burning into him. He tried to look busy.

_What is with you, _he thought. _You're being a total weirdo right now!_

Finally, to everyone's delight, the bell rung. Gohan quickly grabbed his things and took off for the roof.

"Hold it," Videl said before he could take off.

"Uh, hey Videl," Gohan replied nervously. "What's up?"

She moved closer and closer until their faces were only inches apart. Gohan slowly moved away.

"Erasa, Sharpner and I were going out, you wanna come?"

Gohan couldn't speak. She was so close. He tried to open his mouth but it remained shut as if his jaw was locked. Getting impatient, she put her hands on her hips.

"A response would be nice," she scowled.

"Um, I-I can't," he stammered. He could feel the blood rushing down to his cheeks.

"Suit yourself. Bye then," and with that she was on her way.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief before taking off for his house. He was surprised to see Trunks and Goten waiting for him outside.

"Hey guys," Gohan greeted them as he set his feet down softly on the ground.

"Gohan!" Goten exclaimed as he ran over and hugged him. "Where's Videl?"

Gohan blushed. "What made you think Videl was coming?"

"Well she's always with you."

"Well, she had plans. Where's mom?" Gohan asked his younger brother. "Hey there Trunks."

"Hey Gohan, is Videl your girlfriend," Trunks replied.

Gohan nearly fell over. "I'm sorry, what?"

"She's your girlfriend right?" Trunks asked again.

Gohan blushed again. "No! I have no clue what you're talking about."

"But mom says you and Videl are going to make her lots of grandkids," Goten said.

"Well don't listen to mom, she's crazy," Gohan laughed.

"What was that," Chichi asked as she stepped out of the house. Gohan's eyes instantly fell upon the shiny frying pan in her hand. He felt afraid.

"Uh, hey mom!" Gohan smiled nervously. "How're you?"

Chichi frowned before going back inside, muttering. Gohan let out another sigh of relief. Goten and Trunks looked up at him.

"Do you like her," Goten asked.

"Goten, she's our mom, I—"

"We meant Videl," Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Um… I uh, I don't— Stop asking me stupid questions!" Gohan said frustrated.

The two youngsters only grinned and began to dance around him, chanting, "Gohan likes Videl." He tried to get them but they took off.

Relieved that they were gone, he went into the house, heading for his room. He was in the process when he spotted the two kids floating near his window.

"Gohan likes Videl!" they taunted him.

"Grr! So what?" the demi-saiyan snapped.

The two became quiet. Then burst out laughing. Gohan glared at them. So what if he liked Videl anyway? It wasn't that funny. In fact, it wasn't funny at all.

"So, is she your girlfriend then?" Trunks asked again.

"No. I'm never asking her to be my girlfriend," Gohan replied.

"Why not? She's fun!" Goten countered flying through the open window.

"Even so, no way. Now why don't—"

"But Gohan," Trunks interrupted, "if you don't ask her out soon, someone else will."

"Let them," Gohan replied. "No."

"But—"

"Come on guys, get out. I have work to do."

Disappointed, the two young saiyans took off. Gohan shut the door and looked at his reflection. What _would_ he do if someone were to ask her out?

"Why do I care, I just like her, I'm not in love with her," he told himself, "and besides, who'd want to ask her out anyway?"

Laughing, he took out his books and began to work on his homework.

* * *

**-----Author's Note:** Okay... this is like my first DBZ fanfiction... So please be kind if you're going to bash it. You know? Hahaha, yeah I'm a huge fan of DBZ, HUGE and I've always wanted to write a fanfic for it but I don't know, anyways, I'm just trying this out so if you don't like it, I'll take it off. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter Two

**-----Chapter Two**

The two young women were sitting under a tree, peacefully eating their lunch. Around them, students were hanging out with their friends, also eating their lunch while the rest played and studied and even took naps underneath the trees.

"I'm going to tell him," Videl said suddenly causing Erasa to spit out her lemonade.

"But you don't even know if he likes you!" Erasa pointed out. "You'd be going out on a limb!"

"So? At least I'd have told him."

Erasa stared at her friend, her mouth opening and closing as if she were a fish on shore just gasping for air. Erasa couldn't but think that Videl really was strong, not just physically, but emotionally if she was really going to risk rejection. Deciding that she couldn't talk Videl out of this decision, she got back to eating her lunch.

-----

"Mom," Goten said coming into the kitchen. He planted himself on a chair.

"Yes Goten," Chichi replied as she continued to wash the dishes. She found this rather odd that Goten had seated himself on a chair. The only time she'd seen him do this was when he was about to ask a very serious question.

"What's the name of Gohan's school?"

"Orange... Star... Why?" She asked looking at her son suspiciously.

"Just wanted to know. Can I go to Trunks' house?"

Chichi found the quick change of the subject rather odd, but nodded, "Sure, just be back before dinner time."

Goten nodded before hopping out of the chair and skipped out of the house.

-----

"Mom, can you tell me a poem?" Trunks asked as he strode into the room with a paper pad and pen.

Bulma looked at her son, blinking. What had brought on this sudden interest? Normally her son would be over at Goten's or training with his father, or begging his grandparents to take him to the park.

"A poem? What for?" she asked as she joined her son at the table.

"Just... Wanted to hear one."

"Well Trunks, it depends on what kind of poem you want to hear." Bulma replied.

"How about... A romantic poem?"

Bulma laughed. "Romantic? Do you have a girlfriend already?"

Trunks frowned with annoyance. He loved his mom but sometimes she was just too much... "No mom, just gimme some ideas. Please?"

"Okay," she shook her head. "I've got an idea! Why don't we go to the library? I'm sure you'll find loads of books about poetry."

"Can Goten come?"

"Yeah, sure. Just tell me when he's here."

Trunks grinned. "'Kay!" and with that, the little boy ran out of the room.

-----

"Gohan!"

Gohan stopped in mid-air and turned to see that Goten was flying towards him. He was on his way to school the next day when the small saiyan had caught up with him.

"Hey squirt," Gohan greeted him.

"Can I come to school with you today? I wanna see it!" Goten replied as he sat on Nimbus.

"Well, I'd love to take you Goten, but--"

"Mom called the school and asked. She said I could."

"Oh," Gohan blinked. "Well, okay. You have to lose Nimbus though."

"I don't feel like flying... Can I ride on your back?" The little boy asked excitedly. He looked so cute that Gohan couldn't refuse. After getting rid of Nimbus, Goten hopped onto Gohan's back and the two brothers flew to Satan City heading for Orange Star High School. As they were about to enter the building, Gohan pulled Goten aside to explain how he wasn't allowed to show the people his abilities and to just act normal, but really what is normal? Nodding, Goten followed his brother into the school. He stared at his surroundings in awe. The building was full of students scattered out in the hall trying to run to their classes while some hung around, talking to their friends as they waited for the bell to ring.

"Goten, come on. I'll show you my locker since I have to get my stuff," Gohan said.

Goten trudged along the hall following his big brother to his locker. "Where's Videl's locker," Goten asked as Gohan opened his own locker.

"Down there somewhere. Number two seventy-four, I think."

"'Kay."

Gohan was surprised to find that he was just in time for class. He took his seat beside Erasa and Goten sat on the other side of him.

_Wow, this place is huge, _Goten thought still in awe of everything. But slowly, as lessons began, the little saiyan's awe had disappeared and had been replaced by complete boredom. In fact, he was so bored he was ready to burst into tears. He envied his brother for being capable of withstanding such a horrible experience.

"Gohan," he whispered. "How long do we have to stay here? It's so boring…"

"Don't worry, we only have ten minutes left before gym anyway. Just hang tight." Gohan replied.

Goten slumped lower in his seat. He just couldn't understand how his brother could handle such boredom in such a calm way. Since there was nothing else to look at, he watched his brother read.

"Hey, Goten," Videl said to him, "are you okay?"

"This is boring…" Goten pouted.

Finally, to everyone's delight, the bell rang and once again, Gohan had to come back to his locker for his gym clothes. As Gohan gathered his things, Goten wandered off in search for Videl's locker and found her also gathering her things. He watched closely as she turned the little knob to the right, then to the left, and back to the right again. Like magic, the small little door opened.

"Goten! Come on!" Gohan called out before going into the change rooms.

Goten didn't move. "Videl."

Startled, the young woman turned to him. "Oh! Goten! I thought you'd already gone with Gohan."

"Do you have a boyfriend," the little asked smiling sweetly and ignoring her statement.

Videl blinked. "Uh… No."

"Do you want one?" Goten asked. He noticed the far away look of her eyes and followed her gaze. She was staring at the door that Gohan had just gone through? _Huh? She wants the door to be her boyfriend? Well… That sure is strange._

"What's with the questions," she narrowed her eyes.

Goten shrugged.

"Sorry Goten, but I have to go," she said and took off.

Goten scratched his head. Once again, he asked himself why she was staring at the change room doors. Still slightly confused, he followed his brother to the change room. Soon, he found himself sitting on the bleachers with Erasa as the rest of the class played soccer. Goten turned to the blonde. He stared at her for a moment.

"Do you know what kind of… "He looked at his hands for a moment before continuing, "Guy Videl wants?"

"What kind of guy does Videl want?" Erasa asked laughing. "Hmm… Well… Someone like your brother."

Goten nodded slowly as if discovering a very interesting thing… Which it was. "Okay," he replied and watched as the soccer ball zoomed into the net and ripped right through the net. Out in the field, Gohan grinned sheepishly as everyone stared at him.

"Heh, must be the new shoes," he said nervously.

Goten didn't seem to notice the look of shock on the other students faces and continued to cheer his brother on. After all, he didn't see anything wrong with the picture at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there's the second chapter for you! I hope you liked it... I kinda had fun writing it, and I just wanted to thank those who reviewed. I apologize if this story kinda blows, it's my first DBZ one, I'm still trying to get used to it. Well anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter Three

**----Chapter Three**

"Hey, move it. Excuse me. Shove over. What's going on here?" Videl asked as she made her way through the crowd.

She'd just arrived at school and had come upon the thick sea of people standing about near her locker. She knew the school had many students but she never knew they had so many.

"Hey, move—"

"Videl!" came Erasa's squeal. Videl looked around to find a tuft of blonde hair making it's way to the crowd toward her. Erasa pushed past the crowd and came to stand beside her best friend.

"What's going on here," Videl asked. They tried to get through but it was just too thick of a wall.

"They're looking at your locker," Erasa informed her. "Someone left you something!"

Videl became worried. "My locker? HEY! MOVE IT OR I'LL MAKE YOU MOVE!" she yelled over the noise.

Everyone stopped talking almost instantly and moved out of her way. Videl couldn't believe her eyes. There was her locker, but it didn't look like her locker. It looked like a shrine.

On the floor in front of it were scented candles and bouquets of flowers. Posted on her door was a picture of her with the words, "I Love You" across it. Next to it was a pink envelope. She rushed over and took it from her locker.

"Ooh, Videl, open it," Erasa said excitedly.

With trembling hands, Videl opened the envelope slowly and unfolded the piece of paper.

"It's scented," Erasa declared to the crowd. "Roses are read," she read, "violets are blue… Sugar is sweet my love, but not as sweet as you."

"Ooh," everyone cooed.

"Shush! There's more!" Erasa told them. "Videl, how I've longed to kiss your luscious red lips. I've longed to hold your delicate hands in mine and to feel your creamy soft skin underneath my fingertips. I've longed to gaze into those cerulean blue eyes of yours and just get lost forever. I've always wanted to feel your silky dark hair between my fingers and to watch you sleep humbly in my arms. You are very desirable and an amazing young woman. Love forever, Your Secret Admirer."

Videl's eyes were wide. So wide she thought they'd fall out of their sockets sooner or later and not only that but she was extremely red. Who would write such a thing? It was a bit ridiculous but at least it was a nice gesture. She looked around her. Who could her secret admirer be? Could it be Gohan? Sharpner? _Ew... _It could've been anyone! What if he was watching her now?

"Hey what's going on," Gohan asked as he joined them. "What's with the crowd?"

"Gohan! Look at this," Erasa shoved the piece of paper in his hands.

"It's a love letter," Erasa said slowly as if talking to someone from another planet (haha) "Duh!"

"Secret admirer?" Gohan asked. He stared at Videl for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Videl found this very insulting. Why was he laughing? Did he not think she was the type to get a love letter? Did he not think she was beautiful? Angry, she snatched the letter from him.

"Jerk!" she said and stormed off.

"Videl!" he called out. "Oh boy… I really made her mad," he sighed.

Erasa leaned her face close to his. She looked very joyful. Her eyes twinkled as if she knew something he didn't.

"You aren't jealous, are you Gohan?" she couldn't keep the excitement from her voice.

"No. I'm worried," Gohan replied.

The twinkle in her eyes seemed to brighten as they got wider. "Worried that someone has beaten you to her?"

"No," he frowned looking at her as if she were delusional. "I'm worried that some psycho nut is on the loose."

He walked away, shaking his head. He was worried, though he had no clue why, that someone really had beaten him to her. What worried the most was that she might actually fall this guy's cheesy love letters.

"What about me," he asked himself unaware that it was out loud and that he had just entered the classroom. He also wasn't aware that he was standing in front of the class. They had immediately stopped talking and looked at him. "What if she does end up with this guy? Maybe I should tell her-"

"Tell who what, Nerd boy," Sharpner asked causing Gohan to look up and see that he was sitting in the professor's chair and was talking to himself in front of everyone. Sharpner laughed at him, making him blush.

"Excuse me Gohan, but I think you're in my seat," said the professor as he entered the room. Everyone burst out laughing. Blushing, Gohan quickly stood and ran up to his proper spot. Sharpner continued to laugh.

"You're going to tell what to who? Nerd Boy?" he asked again.

Gohan turned a darker shade of red. "Nothing. Heh, nothing at all," he grinned nervously automatically placing a hand behind his head. "Heh… Heh…"

"So, have you heard of this secret admirer?" Sharpner asked. The girls hadn't arrived yet so he moved to sit on the chair next to Gohan's.

"Um, yeah," Gohan replied. "It's not you… Is it?"

"Puh-leeze. I'd never write anything _that _cheesy. I don't have time to play Romeo," Sharpner replied. "I was thinking it was you. Only a nerd like you would write something like that."

"What? No way!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Whatever. Just going to warn you that you'd better stay away from her or I'll beat you to a pulp." He said threateningly before going back to his seat.

Gohan smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"What?"

Gohan simply smiled and took out his book. Fuming, Sharpner did the same. It wasn't moments later that Gohan realized Videl and Erasa were no in their seats. He was about to ask when the two girls burst into the room. He immediately noticed the look of fear from their faces. They were out of breath, which meant they'd been running from something. Gohan stood, ready to jump into action but froze when a man with a violin bounded in after them and began to play.

"Um, sorry sir, he won't leave us alone," Videl apologized to their professor while Erasa tried to fend off the violinist.

"Can you just please go?" Videl begged the violinist.

"You gotta let me play or I won't get paid," the violinist replied shrugging. "Sorry."

"How about I just pay you!" Videl snapped and dug into her pocket and pulled out a wad of money. "There!" she thrust it into his hands. "Now go!" She was so red that Gohan thought she was going to combust into millions of pieces.

"Hey! Thanks," he grinned and took off.

Videl let out a huge sigh of relief. _If I ever find this guy, I'm going to clobber him! _She thought.

"Please, take your seats ladies," the professor said tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

Still blushing, she and Erasa rushed up to their seats and avoided everyone's gaze.

"Now, let's begin…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there's chapter three uploaded! Hahhahah thanks so much for the reviews and I'm glad that some of you like this story. I had a nice time writing this chapter so I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Thanks again! 


	4. Chapter Four

**-----Chapter Four**

The school grounds were empty and dead quiet. It resembled a ghost town due to the absence of the students. So far, the only sound that could be heard was the whistling of the wind, the honking cars from afar, but even that didn't last long and the grounds were quiet once more. Moments later, the bushes began to rustle and this time it was not from the wind.

"Trunks, I'm hungry!" Goten complained as he placed his hands on his stomach.

"Goten! You have to just wait," Trunks told the younger one.

"But Trunks, there's no one here and I'm _really _hungry."

The older of the two jumped out from the bushes and scanned the area slowly, carefully. Goten followed him out, still complaining about his hunger.

"Trunks! Gohan might see us and I'm real hungry!" Goten pouted. "Please? Please? _Please_?"

"Grr," Trunks growled and pushed Goten into the bushes. "Just wait!"

"But I'm- Ooh a cookie!"

Trunks gasped and jumped into the bushes to get some but it was too late.

"Goten!" Trunks said frustrated as he stared at the crumb covered Goten. "I wanted some!"

"Hahaha! Too bad. You were too slow!" Goten said smugly.

Trunks was about to pounce on him when he heard footsteps. He clamped Goten's mouth shut and jumped out from behind the bushes to come face to face with a student.

"Uh, hey kid," he seemed startled. "What are you doing here? Are you lost?"

Trunks looked him up and down. "Hey Goten!"

Goten come out from the bushes and joined Trunks.

"What did you say that girl said?" Trunks asked never taking his eyes off the teenager.

Goten thought for a moment before responding. "Someone like Gohan."

The two of them looked up at the student in front of them. He was a tall lanky young man with dark hair that fell past his bright green eyes. He didn't have the build Gohan had but he seemed good enough. Trunks slowly walked up to the boy and once again, looked him over.

"What's your name," Trunks asked.

"My name?" the teen replied.

"You do have a name, right?" Trunks replied as if talking to someone really stupid.

"Uh, yeah, it's Zack."

"Got a car?" Trunks slowly circled him, rubbing his chin as if deep in thought.

"No."

"Want one?"

"Yeah," Zack frowned. _Who is this kid?_

"Well give you one. If you want one."

"Of course I want one! But… How can a couple of kids like you have access to a car? Are you really kids or are you midgets?"

Trunks kicked him. Lightly. But even so, Zack flew off a bit further away. Trunks quickly ran over. "Heh, sorry."

Zack slowly stood up, shaking, but hey these kids were offering him a car. Forget the super human powers. "Well, how come you're offering me a car? You're not even old enough to drive."

"My grandpa owns Capsule Corp." Trunks said proudly. "And I managed to get… THIS!" he whipped out a capsule; he pressed the little button and threw it on the ground to reveal a shiny green sports car.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Zack was practically drooling as he eyed the car.

"It's yours…" Trunks said slowly, "If you want it."

"Of course I want it! What do I have to do?"

Goten watched in amazement. _Trunks sure is brilliant, _he thought. He watched as Zack ran to the car and began to hug and kiss it. Goten laughed at the idiocy.

"Okay, that's enough," Trunks pushed Zack away and put the car away.

"Hey!" Zack scowled.

"You can have the car when you're done what needs to be done," Trunks explained.

"I'll do it! Whatever it is, I'll do it!"

Trunks looked Goten before nodding. "Okay." He grinned. "Follow us," he said and got ready to take off but Goten ran over and stopped him.

"He can't fly," Goten informed him.

"Oh, yeah, right," Trunks shrugged and took Zack's hand. He gestured for Goten to take the other one and they lifted up into the air.

"Fly? You kids are— WHOA! We're in the air! We're in the air? AHH!" Zack yelled as he thrashed about to get free but the grips of the Saiyans were too strong.

"Stop moving!" Goten grunted as he struggled to keep a hold of Zack's hand.

"HELP! HELP!" Zack continued to squirm.

"Hey Goten," Trunks said to his companion. Goten knew by the glint in his eye just what was going to happen. "Three… Two… One… NOW!"

They let go Zack and laughed at him as he fell from them screaming.

"We'd better get him," Goten said and they dove after him, grabbing both hands again. This time, he didn't move much. Finally, they reached their destination. A small little abandoned cottage up in the mountains not far from the Son house. They let Zack drop onto the dewy green grass and looked around to make sure the area was secure.

"What's wrong with you?" Goten and Trunks asked the pale teenager in unison.

Zack turned to them slowly. "I need new pants."


	5. Chapter Five

**-----Chapter Five**

Gohan landed just right in front of the front door to his house. He looked around. The whole place was quiet. Shrugging, he entered the house.

"Mom? Goten?" he called out as he walked to his room. "Is anyone home?"

He checked all the bedrooms before giving up and retiring to his room. He sighed happily as he lay on his bed, enjoying the peace and quiet. His happiness was short lived when he heard Trunks and Goten's voices just outside his door.

"But Trunks, what if someone goes looking for him," Gohan heard Goten ask. He didn't mean to listen in but curiosity got the best of him.

"If he wants that car, he'll make up a good excuse. Anyways, we only need him for a little while," Trunks replied.

"I don't know Trunks, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry Goten. This plan is foolproof!"

"What's that mean?" Goten scratched his head.

"It means nothing can go wrong."

Gohan finally decided to step out and confront the two children.

"What plan?" Gohan asked. He eyed them suspiciously.

"Just a plan we're developing," Trunks said sound very matter of fact like.

"And what is this plan for? You guys aren't behind the whole Videl having a secret admirer thing are you?"

"Videl has a secret admirer?" Goten asked in genuine surprise.

"What's a secret admirer?" Trunks asked tilting his head to one side.

Gohan stared at the two confused saiyans, his eyes wide and twitching. Did they really have no clue? Did Videl really have a secret admirer?

"Uh… Never mind then," Gohan replied. "I guess I misunderstood… So what plan are you developing?"

"Just a plan," Trunks shrugged. "Nothing you'd want to know."

"If I didn't want to know, Trunks, I wouldn't be asking. So then who's this guy you keep talking about? And someone getting a car?" Gohan asked eyeing them suspiciously again.

The two looked at each other before looking back at Gohan.

"We were talking about Chobi," Goten blurted out.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Chobi wants a car?"

"Not a real one," Trunks explained. "A toy car! See, were promised Chobi we'd give him a toy car if he learned this trick for us."

"What trick?"

"To be able to uh… Balance… A… Um, a book! On, his um… Tail!" Goten replied. "It's just for a little bit and fun you know."

Gohan didn't seem convinced but kids were always doing weird things. He decided to let it go. He had other things to worry about. Like finding out who Videl's secret admirer was.

-----

Zack stared at the letter Trunks handed to him. He'd never read such a cheesy ridiculous letter in his whole life. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. It hurt. Zack stared at the boys seated on the sofa in the small cottage. Were they serious?

"You guys really don't want me to write this, do you," Zack asked.

"Why not?" they replied.

"It isn't exactly… It's kind of—It's too stupid! She'll never believe this or take it seriously, whoever she is," Zack explained.

"It worked last time," Goten shot back.

"Well if you keep it up, it won't work. It's too mushy."

"But my mom, said the mushier the better," Trunks scowled. "Are you insulting my mom?"

"Look kid, I'm sure your mom is great but in this century, subtlety is the key."

Trunks and Goten crossed their arms across their chests. "Well if you're so good, you write one!" they pouted.

Zack smirked. "Watch and learn."

-----

"Ah ha! I knew it was you—Erasa?"

Gohan stared at the blonde in shock. He'd been waiting for Videl's secret admirer by the corner. Of course, he couldn't see who it was so when he heard the locker opening, he'd jumped out from his spot. He was very much mistaken though.

"Gohan… What are you doing?" she questioned him, her eyes twinkling again.

"Nothing," the saiyan replied a little too quickly. "What are _you _doing?"

"Getting stuff out from Videl's locker… You weren't waiting for Videl's secret admirer, were you," she giggled.

"No! Of course not! Why would I? It's just really stupid! Erasa don't be stupid." Gohan replied nervously. "I was just uh… Um…"

"Exactly. Admit it," she poked him on the stomach.

"Admit what? There's nothing to admit! Nothing to admit at all," he said hurriedly. "I was just standing here! Really I was! Oh gee, look at the time. I have to go! Bye!" letting out a sigh of relief, he took off running.

-----

Zack blinked several times as he read whom the letter was for.

"Videl Satan? You mean to tell me you're sending love letters to _the _Videl Satan," he asked the two kids who were jumping up and down on the sofa.

"Yeah," they replied.

"You've got to be out of your mind!"

"My brother likes her. He doesn't say it but we know he does," Goten chirped. He did a back flip in the air.

"If she finds out, she'll kill us all!"

Trunks shook his head, wagging his finger at Zack. "Correction. She'll kill _you. _Hee."

"Oh man…"

"You can't back out now!" Trunks glared waving the capsule in his face.

Sighing, Zack continued to work on the letter.

-----

"Erasa! Erasa, I got another one," Videl exclaimed running to her friend.

It was the next day and Videl had found the envelope posted on her locker. Normally, she wouldn't have picked it up but she was so curious to read it. Erasa and Gohan were sitting underneath a tree studying when she found them.

"Another letter?" Erasa asked as she took it from her and looked at Gohan. She winked at him before reading it. "My dearest Videl, I apologize for not writing to you sooner. As to why, you don't need to know. What you do need to know is that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You don't really believe that do you," Gohan asked his eyes were wide. "Not that you're not beautiful Videl, I mean you're very beautiful don't get me wrong and I don't—"

"Shush you," Erasa giggled and continued to read on. "It's been hard for me to be so away from you. It's unbearable for me that you have no idea who—"

"I don't like you or anything—" Gohan continued to ramble on.

"Gohan! Shut up!" Videl glared. "Go on Erasa."

"—Who I am. I wish I could just tell you so we can be together, but I must wait till the moment is right. I can only hope for you to stay true. You are the only one for me. Loving you more with every beat of my heart, your secret admirer."

The two girls let out sighs with dreamy looks on their faces. Gohan couldn't stand it and he hated the fact that he was letting it bother him.

"He seems very nice," Erasa smiled, "I'm jealous."

"He's a weirdo!" Gohan sputtered. "He's like… Stalking you!"

"I'd let him stalk me any day," Videl smiled.

Gohan couldn't believe his ears. "Have you gone insane! Are you ill?"

"No. Why?"

"You're not acting like Videl. You're acting like a… A GIRL!"

Videl glared. "Unless you haven't noticed Gohan, I AM a girl!"

Not able to stand everything, Gohan got up and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Erasa called out after him.

_To find this guy once and for all, _Gohan thought but didn't answer her. _I'll do whatever it takes!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't you love me for uploading 2 chapters? Lol I love chapter four and this one's not so bad either. I hope you like it too! Thanks for reviews I've gotten! I love reading them and knowing that you like what I write (or do you really?) anyway, thanks for taking time to read this and don't forget to review! It'll be very much appreciated! 


	6. Chapter Six

**-----Chapter Six**

Outside, the crickets chirped, the owls hooted and the blowing wind rustled the leaves on the trees. Though the sounds helped calm and lull the two residents of the Son house, one was still awake, thinking and pacing in his room.

"Wait a minute," the young saiyan halted and shook his head. The sun was about to rise in two hours but the saiyan felt no fatigue, only confusion.

"I shouldn't care that some guy is sending her ridiculous idiotic letters." But he did care. He cared a lot.

"I have to find out who this guy is! He's probably some psycho killer or something," he said as if trying to convince that he wasn't worrying about this because he was worried his chances with Videl were being obliterated, but because he was worried his friend might be in harm's way.

He was about to go back to pacing when he sensed a familiar energy level. He looked out the window to see Piccolo standing on a tree branch. Gohan quickly climbed out of his window and joined his master.

"Can't sleep can you?" Piccolo asked.

"Not really," sighed Gohan.

"Its that buffoon's daughter isn't it?" Piccolo asked knowingly. "You like her?"

Gohan blushed. "Yeah…"

"Some guy moving in on your turf?"

"Yes! No! Not in that way… I'm just worried because… See there's been someone sending her letters and flowers and I'm worried it's some nut who's just out to get her," Gohan explained unusually running out of breath.

"Are you planning on being with this girl?"

Gohan's face got redder. "No! I'm just concerned as her friend."

Piccolo scoffed. "I never knew you were such a coward, Gohan."

"I'm not a coward! Look, I like Videl, but just because I like her doesn't necessarily mean I have to ask her out!"

"But you do." Piccolo chuckled.

"What do you know about this kind of thing anyway? You're an alien," Gohan shot back before going back inside his room to get some sleep.

----

_Is it that guy? Or maybe him? Nah… he's too preppy._

Videl sat on the bleachers at the back of the school looking over possibilities of who might be her gentleman caller. None of the boys at school seemed to fit her idea. She pictured him, whoever it was, to be smart, funny, handsome, and kind. So far, her only two possibilities were Gohan and a boy in her class named Token. There was Sharpner too but he wasn't any of this things. In fact, he was quite the opposite in her books.

Her eyes fell upon a nice looking student with wavy brown locks, well built body, and dark blue eyes. She smiled. He looked like someone who wrote cheesy love letters. She smiled at the thought of him being her secret admirer but that thought was completely diminished when another student came by and kissed him on the cheek. It wouldn't have been a problem but it was another guy.

_Okay… it's definitely not him, _she thought.

"Hey Videl," Gohan greeted her as he joined her. "How come you're over here?"

"Oh hi Gohan. Nothing, I was just looking around. Wanted to be alone I guess," she replied.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I—"

"Stay."

"Oh. Okay." As she looked around, Gohan fiddled with the button on his vest. "Videl?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… Have any idea who could be your…"

"Secret admirer?"

Gohan had become silent. Did he really want to talk about this with her? Knowing her, she'd probably get upset and he really didn't want to upset her.

"You know, when I was little… I always wanted a secret admirer," Videl said.

Gohan didn't know what to say so he simply nodded.

"Now that I have one… It feels… It makes me feel special."

Blushing, Gohan replied, "You've always been special, and not because you're the daughter of the guy who "beat" cell."

Videl turned to him, smiling. "Thanks Gohan. You keep this up and I might think you'remy secret admirer."

Gohan laughed nervously. Now he really had to find this guy.

-----

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Trunks couldn't find a single two-piece suit in his father's closet. Sighing, he picked up the next best thing. A pair of dark colored jeans, a red polo shirt and a black windbreaker with Capsule Corp written on the back. He stuffed the clothes into a bag and flew out the window.

-----

"Hey," a cool voice said from behind.

Videl turned around and saw Token right behind her, smiling. She blinked several times before it sunk in that he was talking to her.

"Uh, hi," she replied sheepishly. She couldn't believe he was actually talking to her. She felt like a silly high school girl.

"I'm Token, I'm in your class," he reached and took her hand to shake it.

"Yeah. I'm Videl."

Token nodded. "I've been wanting to meet you but I've always got something to do."

"Oh."

"You wanna grab a bite?"

She was surprised to be asked so suddenly. Could he be her secret admirer?

"Yes." She replied.

"Great. Let's go."

"N-now? But we have class," Videl replied.

"Don't worry, they never notice. Come on."

Giggling stupidly, she followed him out of the school.

-----

Gohan looked around the classroom searching for Videl but she wasn't there. He meant to ask Erasa but didn't want her to think he was jealous, even though secretly he was. Sighing, he settled himself in his chair and focused his attention on the lesson. Or at least he tried to.

-----

As they walked through the park, Videl couldn't help but think that Token and Gohan were a lot alike.

They were both very smart and enjoyed training. They were both very kind but that was where the similarities ended. Where Gohan was quiet, Token wasn't a tiny bit shy. Where Gohan was somewhat easy to manipulate and boss around, Token wasn't. Where Gohan studied mostly all the time, Token didn't and where Gohan wasn't that much of a troublemaker, didn't own a vehicle, Token did.

"I live not far from here actually. Just a block away," Token told her.

Videl nodded. "Wow." What else could she say?

They'd eaten at a nice corner diner and now they were having a nice stroll. Videl blushed at the thought of Token kissing her. Her heart began to pound as he stopped and turned to her. She looked up into his pale green blue eyes. Her breath got caught in her throat as he slowly leaned down, closing the space between their lips.

"Videl?"

Videl looked around and found Gohan standing not far away. She couldn't read his face, but he looked hurt.

"Gohan," she asked. Before she could say more, Gohan had gone. "GOHAN!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I apologize for the crappy chapter... I just finished it, honestly I don't think it's that bad but well other people have other opinions. Anyway, moving on. I just wanted to thank those who've reviewed. Your reviews are so fun to read! Payne N Uranus, thanks for the hilarious review, it really brightened up my day! Sorry I only posted up one chapter, but no worries, Chapter 7 is in progess, well actually it's finished, but I won't post it up just yet, hehe. Chapter eight is yet to be written and WHOA this is long. Lol thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

**-----Chapter Seven**

"Okay, it's time," Trunks and Goten said nodding to each other.

"I can have the car?" Zack asked.

"No," Trunks replied. He shook his head. "It's time to let Videl talk to you."

"Talk? Me? As in…"

"Not face to face," Goten added. "Through letters."

"Why? This is a fluke! Not a dating service!" Zack replied outraged.

"It isn't a dating service! We just need you to be her pen pal and meet her once in person and go out with her on dates once in a while," Trunks explained.

"Why?"

"So my brother can see you're real!" Goten replied. "If he finds out we were behind this, he'd hurt us real bad! Well, he wouldn't hurt us, he'd hurt you, but I just don't want my brother mad at me."

"Do it or you won't get your car," Trunks warned him.

Zack sighed. "I'm nineteen and I'm being manipulated to do things by a bunch of kids."

As he continued to work on the next letter, Goten and Trunks were discussing what changes had to be made. Goten nodded as Trunks explained the things they had to do.

"Hey!" Zack scowled at them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Go back to work earthling," Trunks impersonated his father. "Bwa Hahahahahah!"

Goten let out a laugh before joining in on the joke. "Mwe Hee Hee hee hee!"

-----

_Oh boy, I'm in trouble now… _Gohan watched as Videl stormed over to him with a glower on her face. He made to get away but it was too late.

"What the hell were you doing following me around!" she demanded, fire burning in her eyes. Gohan expected smoke to come out from her ears and nose. She looked very frightening.

Gohan scratched his head. "I was worried that you were… Hurt. You didn't show up for class and—"

"Next time, MIND YOUR BUSINESS!" she shouted before storming off.

Gohan let out a heavy sigh. Gathering his things, he walked to class, his heart heavy. Whoever this secret admirer guy of hers was, or that guy at the park, he had to know and find out who it was because not only was it driving him mad with jealousy, but it was also ruining the friendship he had with her.

-----

It was pathetic that two kids not only were able to hold him hostage, but they were stronger, faster, and even somewhat smarter than him.

Panting, his sides aching, and out of breath, the human teen collapsed on the dirt. From ten feet away, the two saiyans rushed over. Trunks looked down at him with pity.

"Tell me," Zack panted, "why are we doing this?"

Goten poked his stomach. "You have a little gut. My brother doesn't."

"I don't care about your brother!" Zack groaned. "I care about me!"

"Get up," Trunks rolled his eyes.

"But I can't even lift up my arms… They feel like lead."

Trunks looked at Goten, his expression solemn. It was way harder than they thought.

-----

Gohan couldn't believe what he was doing. He turned to go but turned back to face the door. There was a horrible feeling in his stomach and for once it wasn't because he was hungry. A monster eating away at his insides. As if resisting the force that was lifting his hand, he knocked on the door.

"Gohan! What a pleasant surprise," Bulma greeted him with a warm welcome hug.

"Hey Bulma," Gohan managed to say. He felt nauseous. "Is Vegeta home?"

"Come on in. I'll get him for you."

Gohan sat on the sofa feeling worse than he was at the door. He couldn't explain it but ever since Videl blew up at him, he'd been feeling terrible.

"What do you want, brat?" Vegeta asked as he walked into the room.

Gohan took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you… About girls."

He expected the Prince of Saiyans to run out of the room. Vegeta stayed, a smirk on his face.

"What's it like to be in love?" Gohan asked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there's your seventh chapter! Lol Payne N Uranus... Thanks for the interesting review and to everyone else, thanks so much for reviewing. Now don't get mad but I've finished chapters 8 and 9 but I can't post them up. I'm going out soon and I haven't really finished typing the 2 chapters up. Although, if I do finish typing up chapter 8 before eight tonight, I might post it up so just keep that in mind. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	8. Chapter Eight

**-----Chapter Eight**

"What?" Vegeta asked, his eyes nearly popping out. "What makes you think I'd know anything about that nonsense!"

Gohan looked crestfallen. He didn't know who else to ask. Krillin didn't seem the type to be serious about the topic and there was no way he'd talk to his mother about it. He could just hear what she'd say if he asked.

"Oh what smart grandchildren I'll have," he shuddered. He looked up at Vegeta pleadingly.

"Please, I only asked you because you're always so sure about stuff and you're married," Gohan pleaded.

"So is baldy!" Vegeta snapped.

"Boys! I'm going out! Bye now!" Bulma called and the shutting of the door followed her voice.

Vegeta looked around. It came as a surprise to Gohan when Vegeta came to sit beside him. He crossed his arms across his chest, taking one last sweep of the room.

"It's that earthling you're always hanging around with. The stubborn one," Vegeta scoffed.

_Damn it, does everyone know? _Gohan hung his head.

"Love is complicated brat, but not that you didn't know that already."

_No kidding._

"How do you know when you're in love," Gohan asked. He wished he hadn't because part of him didn't want to know.

Vegeta thought for a moment. "You want the mushy version or the R version?"

"What's the mushy version?"

"A load of fluffy crap."

Gohan thought for a moment, smiling. "Give me the mushy version."

"Damn it! Fine!" Vegeta sighed. He took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this…."

"You're in love… When everything she does, no matter how much you may disagree, or hate it, is beautiful. When you can look at her, looking like a cow with huge ankles and no make-up but still want her… Your heart beats hard and you're always out of breath every time she looks at you."

Gohan looked at Vegeta and saw that the smirk had gone but was now replaced with a genuine smile.

"No matter how dark it is sometimes, she'll always make it seem bright and all the pain you feel is taken away just by one look. A single touch from her and time is standing still… You feel indescribable emotions that can't be explained. Satisfied?"

Gohan sighed. He felt that way about Videl but he just couldn't seem to accept it. He was caught off guard when Vegeta patted him awkwardly on the back.

"Don't be such a fraidy cat," Vegeta went back to smirking.

Gohan shook his head. "She doesn't know the real me. She doesn't know I'm a super saiyan, she doesn't know I beat hell. She—"

"Doesn't know you love her."

Gohan blushed.

"Everyone needs to take a risk sometime, Gohan."

"I guess you're right, thanks Vegeta."

"Now get out of here so I can train and you dare tell anyone brat!"

Smiling, Gohan went on his way back to school. It was over but he just had to go get something. Turning super saiyan, he entered the room. He found her locker and began to turn the knob.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Videl demanded as she sprinted over.

"Shoot!" Gohan muttered. "Stay back!" she didn't. She tried to punch him instead. With his free hand, he blocked it. She didn't give up. Unable to concentrate on opening her locker, Gohan gently pushed her away, causing her to go flying at least ten feet away. "Damn it."

Frustrated, he ripped open her locker door and found them. Putting on a glove, he grabbed them. Not looking back to check if Videl was okay, Gohan took off.

-----

"Trunks, are you sure this is going to work? What if we keep sending her letters and Gohan still won't care?" Goten asked.

"Well then we had fun," Trunks replied placing the letter in the mailbox.

Goten smiled. "Yeah! It was—"

"Trunks! Goten!"

The two children's eyes widened. Gohan! They flew off but it was too late. He caught up with them anyway.

"What were you two doing there," he asked. "You weren't playing any tricks on Mr. Satan were you?"

"No, we were delivering a letter," Goten replied.

"For someone," Trunks added quickly.

Gohan halted. "Who?"

The other two also stopped. Goten shrugged. "He just said to deliver it for him."

"What did he look like?" Gohan asked. He was finally going to find out who the cheesy love letter writer was.

"We couldn't see. He had sunglasses on and a hood. He goes to your school though. We saw him wearing a badge, just like that one," Trunks pointed out.

"Gotta go," said the super saiyan before going back to the direction of Videl's house.

Exchanging a high five, Trunks and Goten separated to go home. Their plan was working just perfectly.

Gohan reached the Satan House in no time. He threw open the mailbox expecting to find a letter but it was too late. The mailbox was empty.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I bet so many of you are like totally disappointed with Vegeta's uhm... "Help" thing. Lol I know it's totally out of character of Vegeta but you since he's always portrayed as the man's man type of guy I figured a nice change would be okay! Ha of course I could be wrong... Anyway, I apologize for the horrible chapter and thank you for reading anyways. Don't forget to review! It will be very much appreciated! 


	9. Chapter Nine

**---Disclaimer---> **I do not the lyrics to the song ---_Roses Are Red--- _

**-----Chapter Nine**

It didn't make any sense. Scratching his head, he took a sip of his coffee. The handwriting on each letter was different. Did she have three secret admirers?

Gohan shook his head, looking at the clock. 3:00am. He'd been in his room for nearly five hours just trying to figure out who had written Videl the letters. He only expected two but found three instead.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he rested his forehead on his desk. If there was only some way he could figure it out. He was supposed to be a genius!

"Who are you?" Gohan asked the letters. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gohan lay down on his bed, giving up. He lay there for several minutes but rest didn't come and the minutes turned to hours and before he knew it, the sunlight was on his face.

Hearing the clatter in the kitchen, he decided to help out his mother prepare breakfast.

"Roses are red my love," Gohan heard someone singing. He immediately remembered the first letter. "Violets are blue-Ooh."

Gohan quickly ran downstairs to find Goten raiding the fridge… As he sang.

"Sugar is sweet my love, but not—As sweet as you—Ahhh!" Goten yelped. "Gohan!"

"Goten, where did you hear that song?" Gohan slowly walked to the table, keeping his eyes on his brother.

"On the radio."

"We don't have a radio."

"At Trunks' house!"

"Why are you scared?"

"Because _you're _scaring me."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to eat."

"Tell the truth."

"I swear!"

Gohan sighed, out of breath from firing questions at his brother in a hurry wanting to catch him off guard if he were hiding something but the idea failed. He slumped down on a chair.

"Sorry sport, I guess playing detective is driving me crazy."

"Detective?" Goten asked as he continued to pull food out from the fridge.

"I'm trying to find out who's been sending Videl letters," Gohan explained. "So far… I've got no idea who it is."

Goten piled the food on the table before sitting down across from Gohan. He felt bad. Gohan looked so sad and very tired.

"Is a secret admirer… A boyfriend?" Goten asked.

Gohan nodded sullenly. "And I really don't want her to have a boyfriend…"

"Why? Trunks said all girls need a boyfriend or girlfriend and you don't want to be Videl's boyfriend remember?"

Blushing, Gohan replied, "But now I want to be her boyfriend."

_Yes! The plan worked! _To hide the smile on his face, Goten stuffed large pieces of bread in his mouth. Goten continued to gulp down the food like a machine. Once he was done, he let out a loud burp. "Hee, excuse me."

Gohan had a distant look on his face. Goten hopped off his chair and gave Gohan a hug.

"It's okay Gohan," Goten said trying to comfort his brother.

Gohan smiled. "Thanks Goten. Let's spar. Maybe that'll keep my mind occupied."

"Okay," and the two of them headed outside.

-----

A few hours into the afternoon, Goten left Gohan to help Trunks with Zack's training, well more like work out. The warm up, they decided, consisted of trying to catch Goten and two hundred push ups. Zack of course failed both tasks.

"I'm hurting all over! It's too hot! I'm hungry!" complained the human as he fell to his knees.

"At least his gut is gone," Goten shrugged. He poked Zack's chest. "Firmer chest too. I think we're done Trunks."

Goten was right. He did look okay now… But he wasn't ready to end his fun just yet, thus making Zack do three hundred sit ups.

-----

"Don't you ever get sick of studying?"

Gohan looked around. His room was empty but he could see Piccolo right by his window.

"I'm not studying, I'm trying to figure out who wrote these," Gohan replied. He picked up the letters and walked over to the window to show Piccolo.

"What is this? It looks like it's been written by a bunch of monkeys… Except for the last one," Piccolo said in disgust.

"Three different people."

"You mean four don't you, including you?"

"One girl," Gohan sighed. "I wish I had at least one clue."

"You do," Piccolo thrust the last letter to him. "Capsule Corp."

"Capsule Corp?" it was then he noticed the logo on the stationary. "Oh damn, why didn't I see that?"

"You know what I'd do once I found out who these idiots were?"

"What?"

"Beat the crap out of them. They're moving in on your girl."

"They don't deserve to be beaten up and Videl and I aren't even dating!"

"I know," Piccolo smiled, "I just wanted to see you kick some ass."


	10. Chapter Ten

**-----Chapter Ten**

Gohan looked over the letters again for probably the thousandth time. He looked at the third letter, comparing it once again with the other two. They were very different indeed. It was as if it were written completely by a much smarter, sophisticated person whereas the other two letters looked like complete fools had written them.

_Dearest Videl,_

_My mother always told me that being in love was a very special thing. I never believed her, until of course I met you and felt just how special the feeling was. The media always portrayed love to be so very unrealistic but in reality it is both easy and complex. I want to tell you who I am, but I'm afraid you aren't quite ready yet. You may not know it, but I pray for you every night. Little by little, I've been getting to know you… You may not realize it but I've been there for you… We have met… I seem invisible but I'm there… I'm always there…_

Gohan scoffed. How could this person have been there for her when she didn't have a damn clue who he was? Frustrated, he balled up a piece of scrap paper only to throw it hard against the wall. So far, he only had a few clues about this one guy. He was a student at their school, possibly Videl knew him and he had access to paper from Capsule Corp…

Before he could think anymore of it, a knock on the door. He quickly shoved the letters into his desk drawer. He opened the door, yawning.

"Vi-Videl?" he asked with surprise. He blinked at her several times. "Hi."

"Hi Gohan," she smiled. "I got bored hanging out at home so I thought I'd hang out with you. That is, if it's okay," she explained.

"Um, sure, b-but—"

"Erasa's out somewhere and Sharpner is not an option. Your mom let me in. I'm not being a burden am I?"

Gohan shook his head. He let her in, offering her his desk chair. It was then that he noticed the difference. Her hair was much shorter. She'd always been beautiful, but now that he could clearly see her face, she looked even more beautiful.

"You… You got a haircut," Gohan pointed out. He had the urge to reach out and touch her hair…

She blushed. "Oh, you noticed… Thank you."

Gohan reddened. "You… You look real pretty."

"Thank you."

Videl took a good look around. Gohan's room was so simple. It consisted of only the necessities. A bed, a desk, a bedside table and a drawer for his clothes. On the floor were his books piled up into a neat stack.

"What do you want to do," Gohan asked after a long comfortable silence.

"What is there to do?" Videl replied.

Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Follow me," he smiled and walked out of his room with Videl close behind.

The walk was long and full of silence. They spoke once or twice but it was very comfortable. Exhausted and finally reaching their destination, they flopped down near the riverbank. Finally calming herself, Videl took in the scenery. It wasn't much but it was very beautiful. Pink and yellow flowers surrounded them as the water silently flowed past them. Taking off her shoes, Videl dipped her feet in the water.

"This place is great," Videl grinned stretching out her arms.

Gohan let out a loud yawn. "Excuse me," he apologized sheepishly. He lay down next to her. _So tired… I'm sure Videl won't mind if I took a little nap…_

Videl looked down at his peaceful face. He'd closed his eyes. He looked so very cute… So kissable. She looked around. No one was around… No one would see… She leaned down slowly inching her face closer to his. Just a little bit—

"Gohan! I knew it—What are you doing," Goten asked his eyes "popping" out of his sockets at the scene he'd entered on.

Another rustle of the bushes and Trunks emerged. Gohan, startled, immediately sat up, his hard head bashing Videl's causing her to fall into the river.

"Videl!" he jumped in after her without hesitation. He pulled her out but she was out cold. He gently shook her. "Great… Just great…"

He picked her up and carried her home with Trunks and Goten close behind. They kept giggling and making kissing noises though Gohan had no idea why.

"Mom?" Gohan called out as soon as he entered the house. "MOM?"

Sighing, Gohan carried Videl back to his room where he laid her on his bed. He went to the kitchen, grabbed ice and came back to press it gently against her forehead.

"Kiss her!" Goten said excitedly making Gohan press the ice harder onto her forehead.

"Wh-what?" Gohan asked.

"Kiss her!" the two kids repeated loudly.

"Why would I want to do that!"

The two of them shared a look, grinning, before shrugging. Suddenly, looking at Trunks, Gohan was reminded of the third and last letter. Trunks was the only one who could possibly get paper from there. It was strictly only used in that building.

"Trunks, can I speak to you a moment?" Gohan asked. Trunks frowned. What could Gohan possibly want to talk about with him? Slightly afraid, Trunks followed Gohan out of the room.

"Trunks," Gohan said slowly, facing him. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Trunks shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Trunks nodded.

Sighing, Gohan knelt down to be able to look Trunks in the eye. Trunks looked back at him, still not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Have you been the one sending letters to Videl to make me jealous?" Gohan asked in a calm eerie voice.

Trunks stared at him unable to hide his surprise. How could Gohan have possibly figured it out? He'd made sure everything was made so no one could ever find out! Not wanting to get in trouble, Trunks shook his head.

"Don't lie, Trunks. I found the Capsule Corp trademark on your stationary."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmm... I've updated! I'm only uploading this one chapter because it's the only one I managed to actually work on today... -sigh- School is just making it so hard! I find that I've barely got any spare time... But no matter! I will find a way to update just for you! Lolz, anyways, does this count as a cliffhanger? I wouldn't know... Thanks for reading and Don't forget to review! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**-----Chapter Eleven**

"What… Are you talking about?" Trunks asked as both relief and confusion washed over him. "I don't have that kind of—"

"Stay right here," Gohan shook his head before going back into his room. He came back out moments later with a piece of paper. "This. You can't tell me you don't have access to this. You live in that building!"

Trunks peered at the paper as if seeing it for the first time. Yes it belonged to Capsule Corp but the only time he'd ever seen it was when it was used to post up notices in the building for the employees. Only two people had access to that kind of stationary. His mother and his mother's new assistant.

"I really don't. That paper's off limits," Trunks explained. "Only mom has access to it."

"Your mom wouldn't be sending girls love letters!" Gohan exploded. "Look, I'm trying to be nice about it but—"

"Really Gohan! I don't know! I'm not sending her love letters to make you jealous," Trunks hurriedly replied full of fear. "Although… It is a good idea…"

"You really didn't write this?"

"Honest!"

Gohan let out another sigh. "Fine… Thanks anyway."

Disappointed, Gohan went back into his room to make sure Videl was okay. Trunks quickly dragged Goten out of the room, making sure that Gohan hadn't seen him.

"We have a problem," Trunks bit his lip. "A big problem…"

Gohan watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling with every breath that she took. He just hoped she wasn't hurt too badly. His hand trembling, he touched her hair.

"I am so sorry," he whispered. To his horror, her eyes fluttered open. He quickly took his hand away. _Don't look embarrassed! Don't look—_"Hi Videl. Is your head okay?"

Groaning, Videl sat up. "Ow…" she rubbed her forehead.

"Heh, sorry about that. Do you want anything? Water? Food? More… Ice?"

"How about some Aspirin?"

Gohan got up and walked to the bathroom. He searched the medicine cabinet and found it. He went back out into the hall. Where had Trunks and Goten gone? He was sure they were out in the hall just minutes ago. Shrugging, he went back to his room.

"Here you are," Gohan handing her the small container of medicine.

"You have one neck of a head," she said before gulping down the two tablets. She handed the medicine to him. "Thanks."

He sat back down on the desk chair. "Do you think you'll be able to go home? It's pretty late."

Videl looked at him. "In a hurry to get rid of me, huh?"

"Ah! No!" Gohan explained. "I just don't want your dad to worry."

The smile she'd been wearing slowly disappeared.

"Videl?"

"He doesn't care. All he cares about is fame, cash, cars and women," Videl mumbled lying back down. She turned her back to him.

Gohan was dumbfounded. "I never… Oh."

"He's such a self centered jerk… I don't even think he beat Cell. He's so full of it."

Before he could stop himself, Gohan muttered, "Creep…"

Videl rolled over to face him, a small smile on her face. He found himself speechless and mesmerize by her. He found it hard to breath again.

"Where's your dad?" she asked.

Gohan's heart sank. "Oh… He um… He died."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't—"

"It doesn't matter. It's been years really. It's… not a big deal…"

Without saying another word, Videl sat up and edged closer to him to hug him. Gohan rested his chin on her shoulder. She smelled so good. Like… Various sweet fruits. He smiled.

"If you want," he said, "you can stay for the weekend."

"I couldn't," Videl said pulling away. "I don't—"

"Come on. My mom won't mind and since your dad won't notice you've gone, why not?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"You're so cute," he laughed but it was cut short. _Did I say that out loud? _"I mean, uh… Heh."

Gohan silently cursed himself while Videl giggled. _Hey, at least she's feeling much better…_

------

Out in the forest, up in a tree, sat two kids. One with light purplish blue hair and one with wild spiky dark hair. What were they doing? They were having a very serious discussion.

"Maybe we should just let him take over," Goten whined. He was getting tired of lying to his brother and seeing how sad he was.

Trunks shook his head. "We can't! We have to stop him or Gohan and Videl can't be together!"

"But Trunks, we don't know who he is!" Goten pouted. "He could be anyone! And besides, it's not like Videl will pick him."

"You never know! And I know exactly who it is… Well I don't but I have a hunch!"

"Who?" Goten gasped.

"It's—"

"What the hell are you two doing up there," Piccolo asked looking up at them.

"Piccolo!" Trunks jumped down from the tree. "How much did you hear?"

"The question is Trunks, how much didn't I hear?" Piccolo smirked. "Go home."

With a chuckle, Piccolo disappeared. Goten jumped down from the tree also.

"Trunks, who is the secret admirer?" Goten asked again.

"It's—" he was cut off by a loud rumbling.

Goten smiled sheepishly. "Tell me tomorrow, I'm hungry."

Trunks sighed. "Me too and I should get home before dad throws another fit…"

"Bye!" Goten waved. "Hmm… I wonder who it could be…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there's chapter eleven! Lol, seriously, I have no idea how many chapters this story will have. I mean, there's a lot of stuff that has to be said and done. So just stick with me as I figure out what's going to happen next! If you've got any suggestions, my e-mail's in my profile. I'll gladly take any suggestions! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**-----Chapter Twelve**

He couldn't help but watch. She looked so adorable, so harmless, and cute. He had to keep batting away the urge to just wake her up, hug her and tell her everything he felt for her. He rested his chin on his hand never once taking his eyes away from her. How could someone who slept so soundly be so tough? It didn't matter; it was what he liked about her the most…

He tried not to look like he'd been there in a while when her eyes fluttered open. He tried to look busy.

"Go-Gohan," she sat up yawning. She gave him a smile, "Good morning."

"Did I wake you," Gohan asked returning her smile.

"Nope, so what're our plans for today?" she asked getting out of bed.

It was Sunday morning and on Sunday mornings, Gohan usually sat in his room reading or outside training with Goten. He couldn't do any of those things with her. It'd just seem strange and boring. Besides, she didn't even know he knew how to fight…

"Do you want to go to the mall? We can hang out there for a while," Videl suggested.

Gohan scratched his head. The last time he'd been to the mall was almost three years ago and that was with Bulma.

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll let you get dressed." He said before walking out of the room.

Moments later, she came out dressed in what seemed to be his clothes. She blushed.

"When you left, I realized I had no clothes so I decided to borrow yours. Hope you don't mind," she informed him.

In Gohan's opinion, she didn't look bad at all. His old clothes fit her just fine. She was wearing his old pair of khaki shorts and an old shirt that said,

I'm too smart for my shirt 

She looked very cute.

_Is it weird that I'm attracted to her wearing my clothes? _"She-shall we go?"

"Let's go!" she said happily.

-----

As soon as the young lab assistant dotted his lowercase I, the door burst open and his boss's son came storming in. he looked very outraged for an eight-year-old. Confused, he stood up.

"You aren't allowed in here sir," he warned him.

The eight-year-old didn't seem to hear him.

"Listen you! I don't know you and I don't like you either! So I'm giving you one warning and one warning only!" he yelled. "STAY AWAY FROM VIDEL!"

With that being said, he took off. Bulma's assistant scratched his head.

"Strange…" he said before going back to work.

-----

"Hmph, people are so dumb," Videl, said irritated by the fact that they were standing in line for a movie when there were two ticket booths. Only Gohan didn't seem to mind. It was his patience that she admired the most about him…

"Videl, why don't we just come back later? I'm sure we can do something for a while," Gohan suggested.

Videl sighed. "I guess. I know! Let's go to the arcade!"

Taking his hand, they took off for the penny arcade. Gohan had never played video games before but since he was so smart, he figured out how to play and beat all the games collecting dozens of tokens.

"I bet you'll get a real good prize for those," Videl told him.

"Prize?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, you can exchange your tokens at the counter for a prize! Come on!"

They walked up to the counter where Gohan presented all his tokens. The teller seemed as if someone was pointing a gun at him. No one had ever won so many tokens before. With trembling hands, he began to count but there was no point. There was just too many. Gohan ended up getting a tiger plush toy that when squeezed it said,

I wuv you… 

"Wow, that's cute," Videl, said handing over her fifty tokens to the teller.

Gohan looked at it before looking at Videl and then back to the toy. Smiling he held it out to her.

"You can have it," he said.

"What? But—"

"Please, take it. It's my gift."

"That isn't—"

"A very late birthday present or advanced. Whichever one. Please, I'd really like for you to have it."

Videl bit her lip. She really didn't want to take it without giving something back…

"Miss, your prize," said the teller handing her a small box.

"That's it!" she exclaimed grabbing the box and opening it. It was a pin with the words _I'm taken _written on it. She smiled. She handed it to him.

"What's this?" Gohan asked.

"Well, since you're giving me the bear, I'm giving you that," Videl replied. "Wear it when you get a girlfriend."

Gohan blushed. "Um, thanks."

Videl happily took the plush toy and gave it a squeeze.

I wuv you… 

_If you only knew… _

-----

"That guy… I saw you in the park with…"

They were heading back to the Son house after several hours of hanging out in the mall. Gohan sat on the passenger seat of Videl's vehicle. He couldn't see her face because there were no lights up in the mountain area.

"Token? Oh, um, he's a friend… I guess," she replied.

"You guess?"

"He was going to kiss me but… Well you know."

"What's he like?"

"Mmm, he's nice."

"Just nice?"

"I can't really describe him," she explained," all I know is, he's nice."

Gohan nodded. He felt very strange about this… Token. He'd tried to kiss Videl and he wasn't very happy with that. He wasn't happy at all. Gohan suddenly found that he was wishing evil things to happen to Token… He didn't mind it all.

-----

It's time. She has to know. I have to tell her. I can't stand it anymore that she doesn't know who I am when I love her so much… besides, I have to get a move on before that Gohan decides to finally make a move on her. I'm going to tell her… tomorrow, after school. Videl will finally find out who her secret admirer is…

-----

"Reveal myself? Are you totally out of your little mind?" Zack exploded when told of the news that he had to reveal himself to Videl. "Have you forgotten that I don't even like her?"

Trunks grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him down to his eye level.

"Do it," he said through gritted teeth before slapping Zack twice across the face. "Ooh, that's fun."

"Ooh, ooh! Can I try?" Goten asked excitedly.

"Go ahead."

"NO! OW! OW!"

"You're right," Goten grinned. "It is fun."

"It'd be a shame… That car's been waiting for you for so long," Trunks smirked.

"Ooh, darn it! All right!" Zack shook his head.

"Good, you'll do it tomorrow! After school!" Trunks declared.

Zack slumped down on the floor. "So soon?"

"You have to!" Goten pleaded.

"Okay! Okay! Tomorrow it is."

-----

Sadness overtook Gohan as he walked Videl to her vehicle. He couldn't believe she was going home so soon, but then again, they had school.

"Thanks for having me over Gohan!" she grinned up at him.

"Maybe… We can hang out again sometime," he refused to look at her. Why were goodbyes so horrible?

"Totally! Maybe next weekend I can come over again."

Gohan smiled. "I'd like that."

They stood there for a moment, smiling at each other.

"Well bye then," she got into her copter like car.

Gohan waved goodbye as she lifted up into the sky and went on her way. He just wished she didn't have to go so soon.

Shoulders slumped and head hung low, Gohan went back inside his house. Chichi smiled to herself as she noticed the look on his face while passing the kitchen. It was the look of someone who was very in love.

-----

Dear Videl…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there's chapter twelve! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Lol I think I've stalled long enough so I think it's time for some revealing time! Lolz, I'm going to love writing that chapter. I still haven't written it . heh! Well anyway! How do you like? Hope its okay... I love the whole giving her the bear thing... Heh . anyway! I'll leave you alone now. And just to let you know, I've decided that instead of doing daily updates, I'm going to do them every Friday (that is when I have time) that way I can write more and type them up and post more chapters! I'm also writing an HP fic so that's why. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**-----Chapter Thirteen**

Gohan stood before his full-length mirror just looking at himself. He looked very different without his usual black vest and red pants. He had to look good today. Today was _the _day. He decided to dress himself in dark pants and a plaid polo shirt over his white shirt. Grabbing his bag, Gohan went out to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Full and ready to go, Gohan took off for school.

He'd hoped to come in early to place his letter in Videl's locker and was almost successful but she'd decided to show up just as he took it from his bag. Thinking quickly, he stuffed the letter in his back pocket.

"What was that you just put away," Videl asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing. Ha, so um—"

"Hi Videl," said Token as he joined them. Gohan looked away from the blonde boy.

He couldn't believe just how happy Videl was. "Hi Token," she said sweetly.

_Sickening…_Gohan rolled his eyes. As if just noticing him, Videl introduced them. Gohan shook Token's hand and couldn't resist squeezing harder than he was supposed to. Token didn't flinch.

"So, I was wondering if you wanna walk to class together," Token grinned.

"It's not that long of a walk," Gohan mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Token asked.

"Nothing. I'm gunna go. See ya," Gohan sighed before walking away… _What a lousy day…_

Things just weren't working out for the young saiyan. All of his opportunities of being alone with Videl were being taken away by Token who followed her around like a lost baby chick. Even Sharpner agreed with Gohan about Token being a Videl hog.

"Look at them flirt," Sharpner scoffed. "It's pathetic."

Gohan nodded. "Makes me sick."

Of course he couldn't say that to Videl. He wouldn't dare! There was nothing worse in the world than the wrath of a woman. His mother was living proof. Besides, he always had after school. He could tell her then.

-----

Trunks felt nervous. Was Zack really ready to face Gohan? Had to be… He must be! Trunks actually felt sorry for Zack; after all, Gohan was strong and probably would beat Zack to a bloody pulp… Not that it wouldn't be fun to see…

"Look, just remember all the block techniques I showed you," Trunks reminded Zack. He sighed. This was bad. "And don't forget! Don't tell him anything about us! Or else!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, he doesn't seem that strong," Zack scoffed. "The guy's a nerd."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Goten warned him.

"Whatever. Bring it on! Haha!" Zack said proudly before going on his way.

-----

_Finally! _Gohan thought with glee as he pulled Videl aside. School was now over and it was the perfect time to give her the letter and tell her everything.

"What'd you wanna talk about?" she smiled up at him.

_Her smile… _Gohan couldn't move. He couldn't speak no matter how hard he commanded himself to. His mouth snapped open only to shut with a snap. Did she really have this much of an effect on him? He began to sweat, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Videl I—"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Token asked tapping Videl on the shoulder.

Gohan didn't bother to move to give them privacy. He couldn't move and Token didn't tell him to move. Gohan finally snapped out of it and became irritated. How dare he just swoop in like that?

"Now I know this may come as a shock but Videl," Token paused to glance at Gohan. "I've been the one sending you those letters."

Videl couldn't believe her ears. "Wh-What?"

"I'm your secret admirer, well one of them anyway. I'm the one with the Capsule Corp stationary." Token explained.

"What! That's you!" Gohan exclaimed.

Videl looked at him questioningly, "How do you know about those?"

"I… I don't. I meant—Never mind," Gohan said grumpily.

He couldn't believe how happy she was! It just made him more annoyed. This Token wasn't even supposed to be in the picture!

_Grr…_

Just when things couldn't get worse, Zack came running over carrying a bouquet of roses. He pushed Token aside and smiled at Videl. This just infuriated Gohan even more. Who were these people and how come they were taking away his chance to tell the woman he loved how he felt?

"Who the hell are you," Gohan and Token asked in unison. Realizing this, they turned to each other and glared.

"I'm your secret admirer. I'm Zack! I've wanted—"

"Hey," Token said placing a hand on Zack's shoulder. He spun him around to face him. Videl had never seen Token look so deadly.

"Hey buddy can't you—" Zack's nose spat out blood as Token's fist hit him. "Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"You're the one who's been sending those horribly written letters!" Token exploded. He shoved Zack.

"Listen here you—Cut that out!" Zack whined as Token shoved him again causing him to collide with Gohan.

Videl was too stunned to stop them and Gohan was too busy enjoying himself. He watched as Token grabbed Zack by the collar and began to punch him repeatedly in the face.

"Ah! Ah! Stop! Ow! Please… It's not—I didn't—AHHHH!" Token had pinned him down on the ground, knees deep into Zack's back while holding up his arm.

"You're pathetic," Token smirked. He drew his arm back for another punch.

"That's enough!" Gohan snapped. Videl turned to him, surprised.

Token let go of Zack and stood up, glaring at Gohan. He was challenging him…

"You really need new pants," Gohan pointed out to Zack as he helped up the sobbing young man.

"You'd wet your pants too if you were getting beat up!" Zack said defensively.

Token walked up to Gohan still smirking. Gohan suddenly remembered Vegeta. They were both very proud people. He hit Zack upside the head.

"I said that's enough!" Gohan shouted.

"You lose," Token grinned tauntingly.

"That is it!" Gohan snapped. He really was pissed off now.

"Uh on. AHH!" Zack screamed as Gohan threw him aside. "Super… Freak…"

Videl was still too stunned to move. Due to the loud commotion outside, everyone came out to see what was going on. Token held Gohan's deadly gaze. There was no way this nerd could possibly beat him. Token was just too strong for someone like him.

…Or so he thought.

_Gohan! No! What are you doing?_

Gohan's anger turned to surprise. He looked around. He knew that voice anywhere!

"Dad?" he replied forgetting everyone around him.

_Gohan I am very disappointed in you! You know better than to pick fights! _

"He's provoking me," reasoned the young saiyan. He tried not to move his lips as much.

"What a lunatic!"

"See?"

_It doesn't matter Gohan! Your mother and I taught you better! Please, just walk away._

Gohan sighed. Without saying a word, he turned his back on Token. His dad was right. It was stupid. If Token wanted Videl… He could have him, just as long as Videl was happy, he'd be okay.

"What a coward!" Token just couldn't miss out on the chance of beating up a nerd…

_Hey! That's not fair! You're letting him not get hurt and he calls you a coward? That's it son, go back and kick his ass! _

"What? But—"

_Come on Gohan! Kick his ass and show him a lesson he won't forget!_

Gohan turned around and smirked a deadly smirk that even Vegeta couldn't beat. "Will do dad. Will do."

* * *

**--Comes out of hiding--** _Well? What do you think? Does it seem okay? I really hope it's okay! Believe it or not (and it's like you care) this chapter took me at least a whole day to write! Hahaha I had to keep rewriting it because the other versions just blew... So anyway, I've kept my promise! I've updated! Bet you thought I wouldn't update! Shame on you! Lol_ **--Sticks her tongue out at the** **readers--** _I was just kidding. Anyway, my thanks to those who've taken time to read and please, please, PLEASE don't forget to review! They will be very much appreciated!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note: **Well, wow, this is different writing an author's note on the beginning of the page... Hahahah! Anyway, first off, I'd like to apologize for this chapter. See... I'm not very good at writing anything that has to do with action. I can write Romance, Humour, and Drama but not Action, Adventure, or Mystery... It's like being good in English and doing very poorly in Math...WHY! Haha anyway, I've finished this story. I just finished it today at... I think 9am... Hmm, well anyway, if you'd like me to upload all the chapters for this story today, you'd better update! Or if you'd rather just wait anxiously, that's good too ) just kidding. Heh. Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope that you like this chapter! Heh, I loved writing it... Kinda short though but still! Once again, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**-----Chapter Fourteen **

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" everyone chanted around the two teenagers. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Face it Gohan, a nerd like you can't win against me," Token taunted him.

"Just watch me," Gohan replied. He dodged each punch Token threw at him. The poor kid couldn't land a single hit.

Gohan ducked as Token threw a kick. While his leg hung in the air, Gohan grabbed it, causing Token to lose his balance and fall flat on his back, the wind getting knocked out of him. Gohan placed a foot on Token's chest as he twisted Token's foot.

Everyone watched in amazement as Gohan continued to twist Token's leg.

"AHHH!" Token yelled out in agony.

"Hmph, pathetic. You talk big but you're not that great," Gohan scoffed. He let go, brushing himself off.

Just as Gohan was walking away, Token landed a kick on his back. Gohan turned around just in time to block two punches by Token and once Token's guard was down, Gohan elbowed him in the face. he really was pissing him off.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? What more do you want?" Gohan exploded. "You got the girl didn't you? And besides, I don't have the time to deal with weaklings such as yourself."

Token got up slowly. "Who are you calling weak!" he demanded before charging at Gohan only to be sent flying back. Token laughed weakly.

"You're right," his voice was quiet. "I did get the girl."

"Token," Videl rushed over. "Are you okay?"

Gohan watched, full of hurt. Sighing, he began to walk away, not noticing that his letter had fallen out of his pocket. Videl quickly ran to get it. she looked around for Gohan but he was already gone.

"Oh, it's for me," she gasped stuffing it in her pocket.

"Ow," Token winced trying to sit up.

"Oh! Token!" Videl gasped and got back to Token.

-----

As soon as he got home, Gohan went straight to his room. He got stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He really didn't feel too well. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Gohan drifted off to slumber.

-----

Trunks and Goten let out heavy sighs. It was finally over. Of course, Zack didn't care he got beat up. Who could if you were to get a nice car afterwards? It was the only thing that mattered.

Once he was gone, Trunks and Goten began to discuss what they were going to tell Gohan. He was very frightening when angry and the boys really didn't want to face that side of him. Goten was much more nervous. He didn't want his brother to hate him…

"We should tell him together," Goten said hanging his head. "But I'm scared…"

"Don't worry Goten," Trunks comforted him. "I'm sure Gohan won't hurt us. Really."

"I hope so."

-----

Chichi slowly entered her eldest son's room to find him buried underneath his pillows and blanket. Frowning with concern, she walked over.

"Gohan?" she put a hand on his head but quickly drew it back. He was too hot. "Gohan, are you alright?"

He turned over and she saw that he was sweating excessively. Frightened, Chichi ran to the kitchen to come back with a wash and wash basin. She placed the cloth on his forehead, drawing back his blanket so he could cool off.

"My gosh, you're burning up," Chichi shook her head.

"Hnn…" Gohan groaned.

Goten and Trunks came into the room to find Chichi's worried expression. They walked slowly to Gohan's bedside.

"What's wrong with Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"He's very sick boys," Chichi replied. "You stay with him. I'm going to get some medicine."

Goten climbed up into the bed beside Gohan. He clung to his big brother. He was very afraid.

"Gohan," Goten buried his face in his brother's arm. "Gohan we're sorry."

"You don't really think he's sick because of what we did, do you," Trunks ask worriedly.

"We just wanted you and Videl to be together. That's the only reason we sent Zack over—"

"Hush now…" Gohan's mumbled voice came. He gently patted Goten on the head. "It's okay… I understand and I'm not mad…"

Goten let out a sigh of relief. At least now he felt much better.

"Get better soon Gohan," Trunks said also getting into bed with the two of them.

"Please," Goten whispered, "get better soon… Please."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**-----Chapter Fifteen**

**Dear Videl,**

**This isn't your secret admirer. It's Gohan and the reason I wrote you this is because there are some things you need to know that I can't explain or tell you in person. I guess I should start with the real me…**

"The real me?" Videl scratched her head before reading on.

**I'm sort of kind of not from his planet. Well actually my dad isn't from this planet. He's a saiyan… Actually a super saiyan. So am I. I'm a bit of half… half human half saiyan. This must be really difficult for you to understand… saiyan's are—or were from the planet Vegeta… Yes that's also Bulma's husband… But see they're aliens that go to other planets and kills many people… sort of like to empty the planet before claiming it… Saiyans possess great power. Especially a super saiyan… A super saiyan is when our hair and eyes change a different color. We're surrounded by a golden glow…**

"That was him! He stole my letter!" Videl exclaimed.

**I was also there in the battlefield with my father and my friends during the Cell Games… In fact, I was the one who beat call, I just didn't want the credit and besides, it wasn't like anyone would believe that an eleven-year-old kid defeated that horrible monster. I think that's all the explanation I can give. Did I mention that I can fly and shoot energy balls? Well now you know… Although, there is something very important I have to tell you.**

**When I saw you get that letter, I wasn't all that thrilled. In fact, I was infuriated and jealous. I've always had feelings for you but I thought they'd just go away. I was wrong and I know it's stupid but I realized that I cared about you deeply when I realized I could lose you… and I really didn't want to.**

"Does that mean…"

**I think I'm in love with you… All the symptoms point to it. I can't stop thinking about you, I miss you when I don't see you or when you leave the room even for just a little while. I can't breathe when you're there… you're the only one that's ever made my heart beat so hard that sometimes I think it's going to just explode and it does flips… every little thing you do amazes me. If it's not love, I don't know what it is. Videl, I want us to be more than just friends.**

**We don't have to. It's up to you and whichever one you choose, I'll always be there for you. **

Videl blinked several times at the letter she held in her hands. She never knew. How could she? Gohan was too good at hiding things. She just couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? Was this really happening? And wasn't this what she wanted? It was… Wasn't it?

-----

Videl found school different without Gohan. Sure he hadn't always been there but now that she'd gotten used to his presence, she just found it lonely and boring that he wasn't there.

She was too busy gazing into her locker to notice that Token had come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Token," she gasped. "Um, hi."

"Good morning," he greeted her. The beating Gohan had given him didn't kill him, but it did hurt more than anything.

"Have you seen Gohan?" Videl asked not seeing the look of annoyance on Token's face.

Just then, Erasa came bouncing over. Videl blushed and looked away. She and Token weren't a couple but she couldn't muster up the courage to tell him so.

"Didn't you hear? Gohan's really sick," Erasa informed her best friend.

"Sick?" Videl asked worriedly.

"He's got a really high fever."

"Oh no."

Token couldn't stand it. "Who gives a damn anyway? He'll be back when he's better," he exploded.

Before he knew what happened, Token found himself face first on the floor with Videl's foot pressed against the back of his head.

"I'm sure you're a very nice guy when you aren't overcome with stupidity but I have to be honest. This isn't going to work," Videl shook her head.

As she walked away, Erasa stuck her tongue out at Token before running after her friend.

"Videl, where are you going?" Erasa asked as Videl got into her copter.

"I'm going to visit Gohan," Videl grinned. "I have to tell him something very important."

-----

Goten decided to skip out on playing to take care of Gohan and wait on him hand and foot. Gohan of course kept insisting that he go out and get some fresh air.

"You'll get sick," Gohan coughed.

"That's okay," Goten grinned. "Do you want me to read you a book, Gohan?"

"No, no that's okay. Really Goten you should—"

"Gohan," Chichi poked her head into the room. "You've got a visitor."

"A—" cough, cough –"Visitor? Who?"

Videl walked slowly into the room. Sensing this may be important Goten took off. Videl sat on Gohan's bed. They sat staring at each other for a moment and Gohan could feel his stomach being twisted into knots…

"Read your letter," she said slowly. "And…"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**-----Chapter Sixteen**

Gohan twiddled his thumbs. He felt very nervous as to what she was going to say. Did he really want to hear what she was going to say?

"Are you okay though? When you didn't come to school… I worried…" with a trembling hand, she gently of touched his forehead. "You're burning," she gasped.

Gohan remained silent. If she was going to tell him she chose Token, she should just spit it out. He hung his head.

"Where's that pin I gave you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Gohan asked.

"Never mind. I guess I should just tell you what I came for." Videl sighed. "Well, like I said, I read your letter."

_Oh no… Here it comes… You're such a loser Gohan. You're a freak… Ugh._

She took his warm hands and smiled at him. What did this mean?

"I always knew you were hiding stuff from me, but I understand." She continued to smile. "I've… I've sort of… Had a crush on you for a while and we got to know each other better and… Well I kind of fell in love with you… Too…"

"But-But when you got t-the letter—"

"Oh, the secret admirer thing… I really did feel special and it was nice to get that kind of attention because you weren't giving me… It was stupid but I guess… It doesn't matter. I care about you."

Gohan was stunned. "You mean… You mean you don't think I'm a freak?"

Videl stared at him like she was crazy. She ran a hand through his hair.

"No, of course not. You're a great person Gohan and that's all that matters," she smiled.

Blushing, Gohan smiled. "So… Um… Will you be my girlfriend then?"

Videl threw her arms around him. "Like you even had to ask."

-----

"Yes!" Goten exclaimed exchanging a high five with Trunks. "They look awesome together!"

Trunks peeked into Gohan's room. "Ew… They're kissing." Trunks giggled.

Giggling, the two boys took off to play outside. Back in the bedroom, Videl was rummaging through Gohan's desk drawer. Gohan closed his eyes for a moment.

"I found it!" Videl exclaimed and pulled out the pin she'd given him. She got back to the bed and put it on Gohan before placing a kiss on his forehead.

Gohan took her hand before she could pull it away. He gave her a faint smile, cupping her chin with his hand. Videl found herself having difficulty breathing. He was going to kiss her! Slowly the gap between their lips disappeared and she felt his warm sweet lips on hers. It was her first kiss and she knew that nothing could be sweeter than a first kiss. She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love.

"What're you thinking about," he asked once he'd pulled away.

"How this is the best day of my whole entire life," she rested her head on his shoulder. _Yes this is love… And it is mine… _

**-----The End-----**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well! There you have it! It's finished and I'm SO SO sorry if it sucks... This is my first GV fic, ever! I've kinda started working on another one but I'll see how this goes... and I'll post it up... I should... at least I think so since this one did okay but I don't know. Do you even want to read more of my stuff? Lol don't think so. Anyways, thanks for reading and please, please, please don't forget to review! Oh and tell me if I should post my other story... Heh...

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE (NOT REALLY MORE LIKE I LOVE THAT YOU EXIST!)**

**CATCH YA LATER!**


End file.
